


The Truth is...

by Yozora85



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash's final thoughts to Eiji, M/M, Nothing hurts more than Banana Fish, Pain, Tragic Romance, has spoilers I guess, poem, sad love that's also beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora85/pseuds/Yozora85
Summary: I saw you for the last time on that dreadful dayUnable to reveal the truth of this forever raging heartA damaged heart that is constantly calling out for youCarrying the pain of that feeling that lingers deeply
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Truth is...

The Truth is...

I saw you for the last time on that dreadful day  
Unable to reveal the truth of this forever raging heart  
A damaged heart that is constantly calling out for you  
Carrying the pain of that feeling that lingers deeply 

I tried to pretend I didn’t notice it was happening  
Convinced that what I wanted wasn’t important enough to try  
Pushed it all away to keep the little sanity I had left because  
I didn’t want to be consumed by the sharp aches  
That I would feel with constant thoughts of holding you close  
I wanted to reach you and never ever let you go  
But I know that forever is only a distant dream  
Not just a dream but an escape that I wouldn't deserve 

My only hope was to keep you out of harm’s way  
If that meant to protect you with my life then so be it  
I only wanted for you to overcome this and go on living peacefully  
I ask you this from now on, Eiji, please keep on smiling  
In a world that’s this cruel, your kindness is it’s only saving grace  
Even if you find life to be hard now, and you can’t stop the tears  
Please never forget that I have our special bond ingrained in my soul

On that day we had locked our eyes in that brief moment  
It was my chance to finally tell you the truth of this frail heart  
But not able to say the words, I ran away from you miserably  
Only whispering just one, sayonara, as the space between us grew indefinitely

Now go back and read the fifth word from each line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first time writing anything for Banana Fish.  
> Forgive my poor poetry writing skills, I mainly just wanted to to get out some sad feelings I was having.  
> Recently I've been thinking about the ending of the show again. And the pain just keeps flowing through, even though I thought I mostly healed from it TwT 
> 
> So yea anyway I had fun wring this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my angsty scribbles!


End file.
